Comas Can't Take Away My Love
by elric0sis
Summary: Kisame is dreading ever taking a ride with Itachi. It's all his fault. Hia Angel is surrounded by darkness and he can't do anything to save him. KisaIta! /.\


AU: Ok, here is another short drabble! Hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three Months.

It had been three months since the worst day in Kisame's life had happened. Kisame walked up the familiar steps in the hospital, passing by the white walls and plain tile floor. It seemed as though the path he always took was burned into his mind, the floor number, the room number, even the name of the doctor that was treating his Angel, he knew it all. Three months ago, Kisame and Itachi were in a car accident that made the news channel, a 'catastrophic crash of epic proportions in a mass of twisted metal' was what they called it. Kisame rounded the corner and saw the same old room, number D 169. The shark-like man made his way towards the room, dreading what awaited inside.

Kisame had been disturbingly quiet for those three months, a silent bulk that walked around. Without the lively little weasel, the shark couldn't seem to be himself. Kisame visited the hospital everyday after school, even on the weekends, and had done so ever since that day. Kisame walked into the little room, instantly having tears fill his eyes. The room was painted the same white color with baby blue tiles. Pictures by their friend Sasori decorated the whole room, pictures of flowers, birds, nature, and even of each of their friends. Kisame looked towards the other side of the room, tears running down his face. There was were Itachi resided. There were baby blue curtains on either side of his bed, a silver tray by his side as well. The bed was a standard, white sheeted bed, sat up so that the figure in the bed could have a good air flow. In this plain, dull bed rested the most beautiful man Kisame had ever laid eyes on.

Itachi was asleep in the bed, his pale lids concealing those onyx orbs from the rest of the world. His beautiful, raven black hair was tied back in it's usual ponytail, in the same place on the back of the bed. The Angel's skin was pale, and he looked underfed, but even when he looked like this Kisame could still call him the most gorgeous being on the earth. Kisame walked over to the bed and sat down in his usual seat, right next to Itachi's hand incase he woke up. Kisame sat down and looked around the room. On a little shelf by the only window were tons of tiny, clay figures, courtesy of their friend Deidara. Above Itachi's head hung exactly one thousand paper cranes, of every shape and size from their friend Konan. Her husband, Pein, was very suprstitious and was convinced that if one thousand paper cranes were made for Itachi that he would wake up, so the couple got to work and made every single one of the cranes. But it was to no avail, Itachi did not wake. Over on another little table sat a variety of good omen charms, of course from their friends Hidan and Kakuzu. Next to the charms were bright flowers of every color and a picture drawn with crayon by their friends Zetsu, Tobi and Madara. And on Itachi's lap, since two months and thirty days, sat a little black box with a ring inside from his lover, Kisame.

Itachi was never visited by his family, mostly because his father and mother were to busy with work and his little brother Sasuke was off in America studying in an excelling school with no knowledge that Itachi was even in the hospital. The only thing that Itachi's parents did for him was called the hospital and say, "Sorry about our son, hope he get's better soon." Pein and Konan practically raised Itachi ever since he joined their little group of friends at the end of middle school, they even signed the form for the doctors to carry out operations on him. Kisame sat by the weasel and stroked his cheek, talking to him quietly.

"Kami Angel, I'm so sorry for doing this to you. Becasue of me, you are stuck in this place until you wake up. Please, don't stay in a coma forever, I want to see your lively face and wonderful eyes again Angel. Please, please wake up........" Kisame said, trying to wake Itachi up. Sadly, it did not work, the weasel still slept. Kisame sighed in defeat and went down to the little cafeteria downstairs, grabbing dinner and a desert, then came back up.

"I brought you something, Itachi." Kisame said, setting down a plate of dango next to his bed. Kisame sat down and ate in silence, sending a glance towards Itachi every few minutes to see if he woke up. Kisame soon finished his dinner and sat there, watching and waiting for his uke to pop open his eyes and smile at him. He started to doze off and soon Kisame was dreaming.

_It was a nightmare. Three months ago, Kisame and Itachi went on a car ride through the country, just to get out for the day, when it happened. A drunk driver in a hummer slammed into the passenger door, where Itachi was sitting. There was a mass of shredded metal, blood, gasoline and smoke everywhere but Kisame didn't care. He pried himself out of the car, knocking over the shredded door and dragged Itachi out of his side, checking to see if he had a pulse. There had been a small one, barely flowing, but it was enough for Kisame. He called an abulance instantly and then all of their friends, trying to get the fastest way to get Itachi to a hospital. Kisame hugged Itachi to his chest, crying and kissing the top of the weasel's head. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, don't die on me Itachi! I'm going to save you! just, don't die......" was the last thing Kisame said until he passed out._

Kisame instantly woke up from his nightmare, sweating profusely and looking over at Itachi. Nope, still sleeping. Kisame sighed and rubbed his eyes, checking the time. 9:30 P.M, he had to leave now, visiting hours were over. Kisame sighed and walked over to Itachi's bed, kissing the weasel on the head and started walking towards the door. "Please Angel, please wake up....." Kisame said, turnign off the lights and shutting the door. Kisame walked back down the same old hallway and back down the same old stairs to his small, white car. It was really Itachi's car but Kisame had to use it, he didn't have any other way to get around. He started the engine and cried as he drove back to their mansion, parking it in the drive way. Pein and Konan bought the house a year or two ago and slowly everyone just moved in, making them like one big happy family. Kakuzu took care of the bills and everyone helped pitch in with the morgage. Kisame locked the car and went into the house, going straight to their shared bedroom, not even stopping to eat he dinner that was set out for him.

Kisame closed the door to the bedroom, taking in the familiar surroundings. The dark blue walls covered in posters and Japanese writings in frames, the little desk off to the side of the room with papers for jobs and plans were scattered. The inviting black comforter on the queen sized bed, one blue pillow and one black. Kisame tool off his clothes from the day and changed into his pajamas, pretty much just his boxers, then climbed into the bed, lying on the blue pillow. Kisame sighed and took the black pillow from it's side of the bed and snuggled into it, inhaling the smell of his Angel. Even after all of this time, it still carried his scent. Kisame cried again, burying his face into the pillow and drifted off to sleep, so tired that he didn't even dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisame was awaken by a violent shaking, his eyes flew open to see a crying and smiling Konan shaking him. "Kisame! Get your ass out of bed! Hurry! We have to go!" Kisame was in to much of a daze to ask questions and just had enought time to get out of bed as Konan pulled him out the door and into the car where Pein was starting the car. Kisame was thrown into the backseat as Konan jumped into the front, slamming the door while Pein slammed on the accelerator. Kisame was knocked backwards into the seat, still baffled as to where he was going. The car arrived at the hospital as three more cars pulled up, carrying their other friends. Kisame was still baffled as he was led through the building and up the stairs, not even recognizing his familiar route.

Kisame soon was pushed throught he door of room D 169 and that's when he finally got a sense of direction. He looked straight at Itachi's bed and the breath left his lungs, tears forming at his eyes. There was his Angel, sitting up in the bed, smiling at him and holding the little box, a new ring on his left ring finger. Kisame couldn't speak, let alone breathe, until Itachi held up his hand and beckoned him over. Kisame was so overjoyed that he ran to the bed and jumped on the end where Itachi wasn't at, crawled over his lover and trapped him in a kiss, tears flowing down his face. Itachi kissed back passionately, their tears mixing together on his cheeks. The two were finally reunited.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Aww! I hope you enjoyed this heartwarming story!!!!! ^/.\^


End file.
